Slasher's Hallucinogenic Acid Trippy Adventure!
by hollywoodfreak
Summary: When Slasher goes to win Horror over, he goes through a strange journey of the mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am back! I have a new one out for ya. It's a fanfic for a non-legit fanfic written by my friend Violet Tsirblou entitled _"Can You Say Anthropomorphic?" _If you haven't read it, I suggest you read that first. If you don't, this story won't make sense. **

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I admit it. The character of Slasher is a stereotypical homosexual character. Just because I portrayed him this way doesn't mean I feel that way about gay people. I have nothing against them. Please don't attack me in the reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

"I was right! There was more to come!" shouted Epic Saga standing on a stage in a theater filled with an audience of fan fiction readers and writers. They all clapped. "I now introduce to you _'Slasher's Hallucinogenic Acid Trippy Adventure!'_" The orchestra plays the instrumental theme song from _"Inferno"_ as the overture. The audience roared in applause and shouting as the curtain opened. The orchestra plays the instrumental theme song from _"Suspiria"_.

_* * *_

* * *

**I suggest you listen to the _"Inferno"_ theme to set the mood: .com/watch?v=MxPig78E844&feature=related**

**When that is done, I suggest you listen to the _"Suspiria"_ theme to set the mood: .com/watch?v=wtXz301FwZA**

* * *

****

Act One

Slasher was walking down a sidewalk in a busy city. City lights and buildings engulfed him in color. It was raining heavily; he had no umbrella. Slasher has blonde hair in the mop-top hair style, blue eyes, jelly bracelets of different colors, black Converses, an earring, ripped skinny jeans, and a rainbow tee shirt. He stood in place, hailing a taxi. "Taxi!" shouted Slasher in a rather feminine voice. A taxi pulled over; he enters the back seat.

"Where to?" asked the driver. "Uhh…Domus de Atrox" replies Slasher in fret. The driver drives to the destination. A collage of colors distorted in the rain. It was like traveling through a young child's coloring book. After some time, the taxi arrives in the gloomy forest to Domus de Atrox. It is a horrific mansion, like a mansion you would see in a horror film. The bricks were gray and crumbling, the door was wooden and moldy, the windows were covered by bars, and vines and moss were covering certain areas.

Slasher exits the taxi. Before he can enter Domus de Atrox, the taxi reverses slightly, intending to stop Slasher from continuing. The window rolls down, revealing the driver with his hand sticking out the window. "$5.00!" shouts the driver in a rude tone of voice. Slasher takes a $5.00 bill out of his pocket, hands it to the driver, and then walks into the mansion as the taxi drives away.

The hallways were shadowy, aside from the luminance of few candles. The sounds of screeching violins and shrieks of terror swells as he walks further down the hallway. "The things I do for love!" says Slasher to himself. He notices a giant shard standing erect on a table. He holds it up, causing a blinding light to emit from the shard, shining in his face. The light dies; Slasher feels light headed. Near the table is a door. He reaches for the handle, slowly opens the door, and then frivolously walks up a spiral staircase.

Slasher finds himself dizzily walking down a similar hallway. This time, blood oozes from the walls. He is walking into the blood as it drips onto the floor. "Gross!" he says in a hoarse voice. After what seems like infinity, Slasher finds a red light glowing from behind a silk curtain. He follows the light to find a bedroom with a bed of nails, broken ornaments, and an iron maiden. Emerging from the iron maiden is Horror.

Horror has a pale face, stringy hair, and pointed teeth. Despite this, he is rather attractive. Slasher is in love with him. That is the reason why Slasher journeyed on a stormy night to Domus de Atrox, to reveal his feelings to him. "Horror" he says throatily. "I have journeyed here in the pouring rain to say…I love you!" Horror laughs mildly. "Brave of you" replies Horror in a sinister voice. "However, I don't love you, because I'm not—". Before he can finish his sentence, Slasher faints.

* * *

Slasher is in a bathroom. The bathroom has pink wallpaper with printed cranes and fish. After staring out a window, he turns in alarm to find himself in the bathroom. "How did I get into this bathroom?" He looks down to find himself in a white robe. "When did I put on this robe?" Slasher turns around, curious as to what is outside the window. He holds a lamp up to the window to find a pair of blazing gold eyes. Slasher gasps in panic. Suddenly, an arm breaks through the window, grabbing the back of his head. Slasher screams as he is pushed against the window.

A boy of similar appearance to Slasher (a notable difference: dark brown hair) is pounding on the door of the bathroom. "Let me in, Slasher! Slasher! Slasher!" The boy runs to another door. He pounds on that door while desperately screaming "Help me! Help me! Death is murdering Slasher!" Slasher finally crashes through the window while the boy shouts "Help me! Help! Death is murdering Slasher!"

Slasher is now in an attic. He yelps as a blade penetrates his chest. He gasps and moans in pain. As he is being murdered, the boy urgently searches for help in the apartment (the theme of design being pink, squares, circles, and pillars). Slasher is stabbed again as he screams and tries to escape.

"Help me! Help!" shouts the boy, pounding on a door. Slasher lies against a decorative stained-glass window on the ceiling as Death wraps the loop of a cord around his waist. The boy runs down the stairs to the atrium, shouting "Death is murdering Slasher!"

Death stabs Slasher in the heart several times. His head goes through the stained-glass window, causing falling shards to narrowly dodge the boy. Slasher has finally died. "No! No! No!" shouts the boy as Slasher falls through the stained-glass window on the ceiling. The glass shatters and dashes to the floor. The cord around Slasher unwinds as his corpse descends. The cord straightens; the loop around his waist slips to his neck, leaving him hanging. Blood drips from his chest and mouth. The boy has also died, having been impaled with glass and metal frames.

* * *

Slasher (who is alive) is at a prom. His is wearing a pink tuxedo, standing next to a boy with curly blonde hair, wearing a blue tuxedo with a ruffled shirt. They are wearing crowns, having been King…and King…of the prom. The other prom goers cheer; Slasher is in ecstasy. However, pig's blood spills onto him! A bucket of pig's blood was spilled on him by Angst, who smiles maliciously.

The bucket falls onto the blonde boy's head, causing him to fall onto the floor in unconsciousness. Slasher's mind envisions everyone laughing at him, while he hears Parody say "They're all gonna laugh at you!" in falsetto. In response, the doors close and the lights give off a red tint. It is implied that Slasher is using telekinesis to lock everyone in. Everyone runs around and screams in fear and confusion.

The fire hose unwinds while the water is activated. The panicking people are sprayed with water, resulting in them toppling over or screaming louder. The water sends sparks flying and electrocuting anyone touching or nearby electrical equipment. Finally, the sparks cause a fire. Slasher slowly walks away from the stage. He opens a door with his telekinesis, then closing them to allow everyone else to perish.

_* * *_

The lights deactivate. The curtains close. Intermission has begun. After fifteen minutes, the audience has seated themselves in their previous seats. The theater darkens as the main lights activate. The orchestra plays the instrumental theme song from _"Inferno"_ as the entrance overture. The curtains open. Act Two has begun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first act! But, is it an actual performance on a stage?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act Two of "Slasher's Hallucinogenic Acid Trippy Adventure!"**

I suggest you listen to the "Inferno" theme to set the mood (.comwatch?v=MxPig78E844&feature=related). When that's done, I suggest you listen to the song from "Suspiria" called "Markos" to set the mood (.com/watch?v=frN6IZPEyWk&NR=1).

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**

Slasher is in the shower of a motel. "How did I get into the shower?" he asks himself in puzzlement. Despite that, Slasher strokes the soap all over his body, rinses off the suds, shampoos and conditions his hair, and then rinses his hair. Before he can turn off the water, a mysterious figure with a knife (possibly Death) opens the shower curtain. Slasher screeches as he is pierced in a variety of spots on his body, many of which were fatal wounds. Slasher collapses, having been murdered, into a little pool of blood.

* * *

Slasher is lying on an elevated board. An audience watches in awe in front of a stage. A magician in the tradition attire activates a radial arm drill press placed over the elevated board. The magician slightly lifts Slasher's shirt, revealing his stomach. Turning a wheel, the radial arm drill press lowers into Slasher's stomach! Blood and organs spill out of the wound as Slasher bawls in soreness.

* * *

Slasher awakens in a nearly pitch black room. Red, blue, and green lights glimmer from nowhere. He wipes away blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "That was freaky!" he exclaims. Suddenly, a white light twinkles; Slasher covers his eyes to prevent blindness. A mysterious figure in a red cloak approaches him. They walk gradually toward each other. They passionately kiss.

The cloak flies off the mysterious figure. The figure is a girl about Slasher's age. She has brown hair in a ponytail, big hazels eyes, hiking boots, a plain white tee shirt, and ripped jean shorts. They cease kissing, and scream in astonishment.

"You're a boy!" shouts the girl. "You're a girl!" shouts Slasher. "Yes, I'm Femslash" remarks the girl. "I'm Slasher" he replies.

"What are you doing here?" asks Femslash.

"I came here to confess my love to Horror, but I fainted and had a horror montage. What are you doing here?" questions Slasher.

"I was on my way to my grandmother's house. But, Horror kidnapped me and held me hostage in his dungeon. I managed to escape."

"Ya know, we have something in common."

"Yeah, we do."

"We should stick together!"

"Yeah!"

"But, we should get revenge on Horror."

"Yeah."

"What's his most prized possession?"

"His tarot cards. We should burn them!" Femslash takes a lighter (with a small clock) out of her pocket.

Slasher and Femslash nervously walk up the spiral staircase. They wander down the hallway with blood oozing from the walls. They walk into the blood as it drips onto the floor. "Gross!" exclaims Femslash. "I know, right?" Slasher responds with a high voice.

After what seems like infinity, Slasher and Femslash find the red light glowing from behind a silk curtain. They follow the light into Horror's bedroom. He is slumbering. On a table is Horror's precious deck of tarot cards. Femslash lights the lighter, igniting the tarot cards. Horror awakens in dismay at the sight of his flaming tarot cards. "My tarot cards!" he screams. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Run!" commands Femslash. She and Slasher sprint out of the bedroom. As they speed to the exit of Domus de Atrox, the walls crack, doors split in two, glass explodes, and the bricks of the mansion cave in. They manage to escape. Finally, the obelisk breaks off of the roof, falling into the house, and the mansion sets afire.

"Thanks for saving me" says Slasher gratefully.

"You're welcome" retorts in acceptance.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure."

Slasher takes his Blackberry cell phone out of his pocket. Femslash takes her Samsung cell phone of her pocket. They offer their cell phones to each other. They program their cell phone numbers into each other's cell phone, then gives it back to their proper owner. "I should go now, bye!" says Femslash with a smile. "Bye" says Slasher with a grin. Femslash walks away.

To himself, Slasher says "How could Death do that to me? I thought we were friends! Parody pulled such a mean prank! I didn't know I had telekinesis! I felt so violated in the shower! I am now scared sheetless of magicians! Man, I gotta take a slash." Slasher walks away from the burning Domus de Atrox, singing "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga.

* * *

The stage curtain closes, but then reopens to reveal the cast taking their curtain call. The audience applauds and cheers in delight. The orchestra plays the instrumental theme song from "Inferno" during the curtain call.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
